Modern Divergent
by multiplefandomgirl
Summary: The characters of Divergent are in our world. I am terrible at summaries, but the story is bloody brillant (at least I think it is).
1. Chapter 1

**Hop you enjoy this story ;). I own nothing but my stupid slow computer.**

I am jolted awake when our plan lands. My family is flying into Chicago, where we're moving. I don't want to move, I was very happy in Washington. Okay it's not the best state ever, but I had friends. Yes my best friend was my brother, but the only other kids in our neighborhood that were are age were Robert and Susan.

We grab our bags in baggage claim and head outside to wait for our taxi. I realize I am still listening to my ipod. I pull it out of my back pocket and change the song. I scroll through my list and one song catches my eyes. Demons ny Imagine Dragons. When did I get that song. I think I'll give it a try.

I start rocking out to the song by the chorus. I think this is my new favorite song. I keep the song on replay all through the taxi ride. Once we arrive at the house I turn my Ipod off, it's running out of battery.

I look at my house for the first time. It is ginormous. I mean, it's a mansion. I am not exaggerating, it is a mansion.

"Alright, you two, go fight over the best floor," my dad says. Caleb and I race into the house like little kids.

"I call top floor," I scream running up the stairs faster than I have ever run.

"Fine, I want first floor anyway. It's closer to the ground, less stairs to climb," he laughs back.

"We have and elevator, you know," my mom yells up to use. Caleb and I turn toward each other, our eyes wide. We race back down the stairs.

"Where," Caleb says anxiously. My dad gestures toward two glass doors at the center of the foyer. We sprint in. The glass doors slide shut behind us. "Let's take a little tour of the floors before we make any decisions," he says, drumming his fingers against each other.

"Okay Mr. Evil," I laugh and press the button for the first floor. The buttons are labeled like a hotel elevator. The main floor is labeled with an L for lobby. I stare the buttons up and down, skimming over each one.

"What, the buttons scaring you?" Caleb asks me.

"No, I'm just thinking," I reply blankly.

"About buttons?"

"About the house"

"Why?"

"Why not?" I raise an eyebrow. Saying that is our little inside joke, whenever one of us asks why the other one replies why not. It can sometimes get annoying, but it sort of became our verbal handshake.

"So, why were you thinking about the house?'' Caleb rephrased his question.

"How it's a persuasion."

"How is it a persuasion?"

"Well we had to move here, leave our lives behind, all because Dad got a new job. Luckily mom can work from home, but I feel like this house is a gift that says 'here's your present, were going to ruin your life now.'''

Caleb frowns and says, "Good point." That's is all he says. All. Just good point. He's supposed to be the smart one, not me!

LOOKS LIKE A GIRL BUT SHE'S A FLAME

SO BRIGHT SHE CAN BURN YOUR EYES, YOU BETTER LOOK THE OTHER WAY

YOU CAN TRY BUT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET HER NAME CAUSE SHE'S ON TOP OF THE WORLD

HOTTEST OF THE HOTTEST GIRLS SAYING OOOOHHHHH THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEE. My alarm screams in the morning. That song is getting annoying. I change my alarm song to Demons, I am obsessed with that song.

Today is my first day at my new school, Jefferson high. I am a sophomore, which means that everyone will know each other and I am going to know absolutely nobody. Great, just peachy. I am going to be the odd one out, not like that is any different.

I grab my phone and walk over to my closet. I grab a random outfit. I don't care what people think of me. The outfit I grab was actually pretty amazing. I was wearing blue wash out jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt with a white undershirt, and my nike high-tops. I shove my phone in my book bag and run into the kitchen. I check the clock it's 7:45, shit. I have fifteen minutes until my school starts. I grab a chocolate chip muffin from the cabinet and climb into my ferrari.

I arrive at school five minutes early, which is good because I need to get my schedule, find my locker, etc. I park my car next to Calebs corvette zr1. I don't know why he has such an awesome car, he is the biggest nerd I have ever met. I climb out of my car and walk into the office. "Hi, I came to get my schedule. I- I'm new here," I say to the lady at the front desk, I have never been good at talking to people.

"Hi, I'm Tori. You must be Beatrice, your brother was just here," the lady says nicely.

"That's Caleb for you, and I go by Tris."

"Hmm, that's an interesting nickname. Well, heres your schedule and locker number.'' I look over my schedule as I find my locker, number 441. I look back and forth from the locker numbers to my schedule. I turn a corner and run into someone, knocking us both off our feet.

"I am so sorry!" the girl exclaims. I realize she has short hair, dark skin, and is a lot taller than I am. Considering that I am short it is not that big of a surprise that she is taller than I am.

"No it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm new here, could you help me find my locker? It's number 441," I reply, I am not really sure why I asked her this but I feel like I am going in circles and I could really use some help finding my way around the school.

"Of course I'll help you! I'm Christina by the way. Your locker is right next to mine. Let me see your schedule, I want to see if we have any classes together," she says, grabbing my schedule out of my hands. I guess I don't have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Also I have 97 seven views and 13 followers on this story. I had one flipping chapter up and BOOM miracles. I love you guys. I have another story, so check that out. Thanks, I love you guys. :)**

Christina and I have almost identical schedules. The only difference is that I have gym when she has art and I have art when she has gym. I have spanish first. Ugh great, I get to start off my day speaking in another language. We walk in and take two seats in the back.

"You can sit with me at lunch, I'll introduce you to all my friends," Christina informs me before the first bell rings.

"Oh, uh, sure. That'd be awesome," I reply. A whole table of people, uh no. I can barely speak to one person without stuttering, now I am meeting a whole table of people. How am I going to survive.

All my classes, Spanish, Social studies, Math (ugh), and Gym all pass uneventfully. Now it's time for lunch. Christina walks me to the lunch room, we grab our stuff and start walking toward a table with what looks like a hundred people. Okay that is a little exaggerated, there is at least fifty. We walk over to it and Christina sits down. I sit next to her.

"Alright everyone this is Tris, she's new here so I thought she could sit with us," Christina blurts out not a millisecond after we sit down. I get a chorus of hi's and sup's. ''That's Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Four, Shauna, Lynn, and Will," she continues, pointing around the table. I just wave to them.

"Hey did you guys see the black ferrari a the corvette zr1?'' Zeke asks. Everyone nods.

"They're pretty sick cars," Uriah comments. Well no duh.

"I wonder whose they are," Will tilts his head to the side.

I can't take it anymore, "The ferrari is mine and the corvette is my brother's." Everyone stares at me. "It's not that big of a deal," I whisper to no one in particular.

"Not a big deal? I haven't even seen a convertible ferrari, ever!" Uriah shakes his head, "I am sooo carpooling with you." I laugh.

"Fine, anyone else?" I ask, but I have no idea where anyone lives. Everyone raises their hands, all but Four. "What don't want to be seen with me?" I ask him.

"No, he has his own sweet car, a audi r8," Zeke says. "We all carpool with him, but now that we know someone with a freaking convertible ferrari, could you also take us home? Also, so that you know where we live when you come pick us up."

"Yea, whatever. But, my car is only a seven passenger, so I can only take six of you," I explain.

"I have my own car, I have a mustang," Lynn says.

"Alright, then I can take all you home, well everyone but Lynn and Four."

"Yeah, I get to ride in a ferrari!" Uriah says, punching the air above him. Well, I guess I did survive lunch, and I made a whole table of friends.

I walk out to my car and see that Zeke, Shauna, and Christina are all there. I guess we have to wait for Will, Uriah, and Maralene. I sigh and unlock my car. We all climb in and I put the roof done. It takes about thirty seconds for Will, Uriah, and Maralene to show up.

"You guys are going to have to give me directions, 'cause I have no idea where you all live," I say as we pull out of the parking lot. "Uriah and Zeke you're going first, 'cause there are two of you."

"No fair," Uriah shouts.

"Or you could carpool with Four," I challenge.

"3842 West court place," Zeke says instantly.

"Wow, I have never seen him obey so fast, you're good," Christina, who is sitting in the passenger seat, points out.

"She scares me," Uriah whispers into Zeke's ear, but it was meant for everyone to hear. We all laugh. I drop Zeke and Uriah off.

I drop everyone else off and return home. I quickly set my alarm for 6:30. I want to make sure that I am not late to pick anyone up. I do my homework in my pajamas. I have always done this, I just feel more relaxed.

I finish my homework and crawl into my welcoming bed. I put my earbuds in and I eventually doze off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my update. Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy. Okay, I heard that Veronica Roth tweeted that she was sorry to all her readers because she kills someone who we have known since the first six chapters of Divergent. I am really hoping it is Caleb, I hate him. But, it could be Tori. AAAHHHH, stupid tweets. Alright, now for the disclaimer, take it away Four!**

**Four: she doesn't own anything, every character goes to the lovely Veronica Roth. **

I wake up to the blare of my alarm, which I am tempted to listen to because it is Demons, at 6:30. I don't actually get out of bed until around 6:40. I take a quick shower and walk into my huge walk-in closet. I search through my organized closet (it isn't going to stay organized for long). I decide on a pair of denim shorts, a off-the-the-shoulder black tee, and a pair of combat boots (boots and shorts, that's how I roll).

I eat a chocolate chip muffin for breakfast, which tasted amazing. I hop into my ferrari and go to pick up everyone. It takes me a total of twenty minutes to finish picking everyone up. We arrive at school ten minutes before school starts. Four and Lynn are already at the school. We all hop out and walk over to them.

"What's up?" Zeke asks.

"Nothing much, but now that I have a good look at that ferrari, I need a ride. Please!" Lynn stares at me, her eyes wide.

"Wow, Lynn never begs! She must really want this," Uriah teases her. Lynn scowls at Uriah.

"You can, but we sorta have a full car…." I reply, hoping for someone to say that they don't want a ride any more.

"It's cool, I can ride with Four," Zeke suggests. I let out a breath of relief, thank you Zeke.

"Oh god no, anyone else want a ride with me because I am not about to let Zeke back into my car," Four whines. We all laugh, but no one says that they will carpool with him. He looks at us all, his eyes pleading.

"Oh well, looks like you're stuck with me!" Zeke says happily. Four groans.

Once we all have calmed down we head our separate ways. Well, Christina and I head the same way, but everyone else splits. I grab my spanish stuff and head to spanish. I walk in and take an open seat in the back. Class was highly uneventful (when does anything ever happen in spanish?). I walk back to my locker, drop my stuff off, and head to the gym.

We're start the lacrosse unit. I have played lacrosse since I was five, it has to be one of my favorite sports- besides running, soccer, and volleyball. I grab a stick and walk over to the teacher. We are passing and catching today, simple. My partner is a girl named Molly, who's a real jerk.

"So, you lay lacrosse?" she asks, though I get the hint that she doesn't really care. I reply with a simple 'yeah' and nothing more. I throw the ball to her and she catches it. ''You don't like to talk much, huh?" she continues to ask me random questions. I just shrug.

I catch the ball she throws to me and I throw it back. It flies in an arch through the air. She catches it easily. She must play lacrosse too. We pass and catch for a little longer and she doesn't ask anymore questions, which is good. Gym ends in the next five minutes.

I have art next. I really like art, really, really like art. I don't know why, I can barely draw a good circle, but I have always loved art. We're painting animals today. Our teacher wants us to sketch the animal, then paint it with different shades of one color. I choose to paint three ravens. I paint them in black and white, or as my teacher would want me to say, different shades of gray.

My art teacher is really fun. When someone isn't paying attention, or talking too much, she sprays them with a squirt bottle, which is filled with water. She says she has it for the clay projects, though I don't know why you would spray clay with water. My art teacher likes me though, while I don't think that I am a good artist, she thinks I have some serious skill. I don't see it, like I said, I can't even draw a good circle. The bell rings and I set my painting down on the rack to let it dry.

Math, ugh. Math is highly uneventful, like spanish. I feel that spanish and math are very similar, though math is better because it is in english. After math I have social studies. I don't mind social studies, I like learning about the wars and things. I have no idea why they interest me, they just do. Also, I have an awesome teacher, so that's another reason I like social studies.

Lunch eventually comes, which is a big relief. Christina and I grab our food and walk over to where Uriah and Zeke are sitting. Uriah and Zeke are arguing about something.

"Hey guys!" Christina says, breaking up their fight.

"Hey," they both reply.

"What were you guys arguing about?" Christina asks, wanting to know everything about everyone. By now everyone has sat down and is listening.

"Who drew the raven painting in art. Ms. Nettelhorst (the art teacher) showed it to my class, but she wouldn't tell us who painted it. It was really good," Uriah explains.

"She showed it to my class, it is amazing. I love the black and white," Maralene speaks up. Everyone says that they show it, everyone but me.

"Did you see it Tris?" Uriah asks me. Everyone stares at me.

"Yea. It's mine. And Tris?" I ask, I am not a fan of nicknames.

"Yea, I give everyone nicknames, or everyone that I can. Maralene is Mar, Christina is Chris, Shauna is Shay. But, the painting is yours?'' he sounds shocked.

"Yes it is Uri," I reply, calling him by my nickname for him. Everyone laughs when I call him Uri, I get high fives from the girls.

"Finally, someone got Uri back!" Shauna cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have gotten a lot of reviews to update, so here it its. Sorry if it is highly uneventful, but I had to put something up, and plus ALLEGIANT Though, I seriously love you guys so much, and yes if you ask me to check out your story(s) I will most likely do just that. **

I wake up at six o'clock, which is seriously early. I don't even wake up to my alarm clock. I turn my alarm clock off, just so that it doesn't blare when I am getting ready. Even if I do love the song, my alarm clock annoys the shit out of me, it gets louder and louder every second you don't turn it off.

While I take my shower, I think back on my school day yesterday. I make a mental note to call Uriah by his nickname. I don't really remember the second half of my school, it wasn't very eventful.

I grab a pair of dark wash jeans (it's supposed to be cold today, Chicago has the weirdest weather), a simple black sweater with white words that say 'Ask me If I care' across the front, a black cami under my sweater, and my osiris. I put my phone in my back pocket, grab my book bag, and walk down the stairs.

My phone buzzes and I check it. Christina texted me.

Chris- you up?  
Me- yup, but if I hadn't been you would've woken me up. Why?

Chris- I'm picking up today, you don't have 2.

Me- Don't know how everyone will react to this…..

Chris- It's already cleared by them. Be there in 5

Me- k

I wonder why Chris decided to pick up today. I grab a muffin and head outside to see Chris there already.

"Thought you said five?" I ask as I climb into the passenger side of her bug. "And this won't seat everyone."

"It's just you and me. Everyone else is riding with Four," she explains.

"Oh, hey I could drive today, why are you driving?"

"Thought I'd give you a break," she says, but I can tell that she is lying.

"Okay sure. But two days isn't that hard."

"You're right, but I wanted to be nice," Chris says, turning out of my driveway. She starts driving back to her house. I am about to tell her that the school is the other way, then I remember that it's saturday. Great now she probably wants to go shopping or something. I glare at Christina as she drives, she knew that I would think that it was a school day since we only had school for two days. Christina sees my stare and smiles at me.

"So what are we doing to day? Shopping? Trying on all our cloths? What?" I ask.

"Going to a party. Uriah and Zeke are having a party, and I want to make sure you are wearing layers," she explains as she pulls into her driveway.

"Why will I need layers?" I ask, it's not that cold out.

"Knowing Zeke, we're going to be playing truth or dare. If you don't want to do a dare or answer a truth you take off a piece of clothing, shoes and socks counting as one," she explains as we walk into her room. "I want you to help me find something that will grab Will's attention, then we're going to go to your house to get you ready."

"Why do you want my help, you're the fashionable one," I am so confused right now.

"Because, you know how to grab a guys attention, I see the way every guy you pass looks at you, and don't deny it."

"I haven't noticed, and I sort off just throw something comfy on and walk out. I don't care what guys think," I explain and it's true, I don't care.

"Hmm, well I still want your advice on my outfit though." Christina tries on multiple outfits and decides a whites spaghetti strap shirt with a tight black undershirt, skinny jeans, and knee high heeled boots are good. We drive to my house and I refuse to change my outfit, so Chris does my hair and makeup (I refused anything too fancy and complicated) and we leave for the party.

**Again sorry if highly uneventful. I am starting to do a Divergent trivia so here is your first question:**

**what faction is Chris from**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's your update! Finished ALLEGIANT a few days ago. Still getting over it... Well, anyway just wanted to let you all know that I am starting Percy JAckson fanfiction, so if any of you are PJO fans, check it out. See ya next update :)**

We turn onto Zeke and Uriah's street and I can already hear the blast of music. When we get to the house we see the driveway filled with cars. We pull up beside the curb and get out. I grab my jacket that Chris gave me, a tight black windbreaker, even though I have a sweater on and it isn't too cold out Chris still made me wear it.

We walk up the front steps and let ourselves in. Uriah sees us and walks over to us. "My mom took all the alcohol away but everyone is still having a blast. Now that you're finally here we have a game to play," he says wiggling his eyebrows, "to the basement."

We follow him to the basement and see everyone sitting in a circle. We sit down and not a second later Zeke says, "Finally! Alright lets start shall we. Trissy, do you know how to play truth or dare?"

"Yep, Chris explained it to me," I reply.

"Good. Well my house, I'll start. Uriah don't complain I'm older," he says holding a hand up to Uriah. Uriah shuts his mouth. "Marlene, darling, truth or dare?"

"Dare, wait no tr-" she starts.

"Too late! I dare you to go up to one of the guys upstairs and say that you're drunk and want to get frisky! And you have to act drunk," Zeke says, an evil twinkle in his eyes. A look of horror passes over Marlene's face.

She shallows and says, "Alright." She gets up with Zeke and Uriah in tow.

About five minutes later they come down and fall over laughing. "What happened?" Christina asks smiling.

"Marlene….. went up…. to.. to.. Peter…. and.. when.. when she told him… he stared at her… then…. started kissing her… and she…. she kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine, slapped him, then walked away," Uriah says the last part in one breath. We crack up.

A few minutes later we regain ourselves and start again. "Four truth or dare!" Marlene says, still smiling.

"Dare," he says and I realize that he has calmed himself down so much he is frowning.

"Dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce," Marlene says in a spooky voice.

"Challenge accepted," Four says as Zeke goes to the kitchen to get the bottle of hot sauce and a glass of water. When he does we all watch as Four chugs the hot sauce down, and then the water.

"Alright, Tris truth or dare," Four grins at me in a evil, kind of way.

"Dare," I say even though I am scared of what he will dare me to do.

"Dare you to do the cinnamon challenge," he grins wider when everyone o's.

"Alright," I say and start building up the saliva in my mouth. Zeke hands me a spoon of cinnamon and I swallow it easily. I laugh at everyone's faces.

Will shakes his head and says, "I didn't think that that was physically possible."

"Well it is," I stick my tongue out at him, which causes everyone to laugh. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Who do you think I am, a pansycake? DARE," he screams like a battle cry.

"Do you guys have a karaoke machine?" I ask Uriah. He nods enthusiastically and Zeke's face pales. "Alright Zeke, I dare you to sing a full song on the karaoke machine, and we chose the song."

"Er.. Um…no thanks," Zeke stutters and rips his shirt off. He is the first one to reject a dare.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams at Zeke. Zeke throws his shirt at Uriah. "The smell, uh, the smell!" Uriah shouts and fake faints.

"Will, truth or dare," Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at Will.

"Truth, I don't trust you," Will says.

"Hmm, alright Mr. Pansycake, who do you have a crush on?" Zeke continues to wiggle his eyebrows.

Will mutters something that none of us can hear. "What was that?" Uriah puts a hand to his ear.

"Christina!" Will says and buries his face in his hand. I don't even have to see his face to know that it would put tomatoes to shame. I see Christina's face perk up, I already know that she has a crush on Will. "Shauna, truth or dare," Will says, trying to get the attention of off him.

"Dare," she replies.

"Dare you and Zeke to do seven minutes of heaven," Will smiles evilly as he says it, glad at his revenge. Shauna gets up, taking Zeke with her, and they walk into the bedroom. Seven minutes of groans and sighs later, we open the door to find Shauna shirtless and both of them entwined together with the sheets twisted around them.

"Can we have five more minutes?" Zeke complains. We all laugh. After we all get back into our seats, Zeke says, "Uriah, bro, truth or dare."

"Dare, I am no pansycake," Uriah replies, staring at Will the whole time.

"Dare you to let maralene sit on your lap for the rest of the game," Zeke says and Uriah blushes.

"Okay," he says looking at Marlene. She gets up and places herself onto his lap. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I reply.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap," Uriah says evilly. Zeke screams at him saying that he is a copycat.

"Okay," I easily say. I get up and sit down on Four. "Chris-"

"Nope, my turn for the rest of the game!" Zeke says. All the girls scowl at him and the guys grin at him. "Christina, dare you to sit on Will's lap for the rest of the game. Shauna you get the pleasure of sitting on my lap for the rest of the game. No objects, good!" He claps his hands together, trying not to hit Shauna. He's up to something and all the girls no it. The guys already had this planned.

All the guys suddenly throw the girl that was sitting in their lap over their shoulder. We all scream. "Four put me down, now," I say calmly, scary calmly, into his ear. He laughs.

"You don't scare me, Tris. By the way, nice butt," he replies. I scowl. None of us girls know what is going on, and we're all scared to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is your update. Hope you liked the last cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA but seriously, I love you guys. Keep reviewing :) **

The guys climb up a few flights of stairs with us on their backs. They have been carrying us for a while, so all the girls have given up on trying to get them to put us down. The guys have also been aimlessly wandering around the house so that we can't figure out where they are taking us. I think Marlene fell asleep, I know that I am about to. I let Four carry me and I let myself drift off to sleep.

"Tris, Tris, TRIS!" Four says urgently. He is kneeling next to me, shaking my shoulders violently.

"What?!" I say irritated, I was having a very peaceful nap.

"The game is about to start, you don't want to miss it," Four replies sitting down next to me. I sit up and he wraps his arm around me. I lean on his shoulder.

"Wait, what game?" I ask, pulling away from him.

"The White Sox game. Zeke's roof has a really nice view of the stadium. We can see the whole field from here, and we don't have to pay for tickets or food," he explains as he pulls out some hot dogs from a bag. I look around to see all the guys doing the same thing. My eyes meet Christina's and she gives me a thumbs-up. I smile back at her.

"So is this why you guys carried us around the house against our will?" I say through bites of my hotdog.

"Yep. All of you fell asleep, and it was a while before the game so we thought we would get some food and drinks. Coke?" I grab the coke out of his hands and open it. He opens his and we tap our glasses together and drink. I love coke so much, and this one was even better than it normally is. It was delicious. "Have you ever seen a baseball game?"

"No, I've heard of baseball. My brother and I and our friends used to play it when we were little, but I have never seen a major league game. You are probably going to have to explain most of it to me," I say. I suddenly realize that I barely know Four and I am sitting on a rooftop with him, watching a baseball game. Does this count as a date?

"Don't worry, just ask me if you don't understand anything. I am more of a football player, but I understand the basics of baseball. Do you play any sports?" he asks. I don't know why he is asking me this question. Does he want to get to know me better as a friend? a girlfriend? Ugh, guys are so confusing.

"I play lacrosse, soccer, and I run cross country and track. Do you do any sports beside football?" I ask back, trying not to make the conversation awkward.

"Yeah, I also play soccer and basketball," he says. Then neither of us says anything for a while. The baseball game started but neither of us is really paying much attention.

"How 'bout we play 20 questions?" I suggest. Four smiles at me.

"That sounds fun," he replies, opening another coke.

"You are going to be up all night if you keep drinking those," I joke. Then I grab another one.

"Hypocrite," Four teases. I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. "You start. Ask me anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here is your update. Don't worry I didn't leave you on another cliffhanger, I didn't want to. Not because I felt mean, but because I am going to springfield on thursday for a school field trip, it's overnight so I need to pack and get ready. I probably won't be able to update until the weekend. I am going to start giving shout outs. I will put them at the bottom of my chapters. This chapter is the first one, so if you want to ask me any random question (it could be about me or what ever) then feel free to do just that. **

I think of a question. I have never really had a conversation with a boy (excluding my brother). What do I ask him?

"What is taking so long? I said ask me anything, you could ask me if I believe in unicorns for all I care," Four whines. I glare at him.

"Alright then, what is your favorite color?" I ask.

"Black. Are we playing the version where we answer our own question, or do I have to ask you a different question?" Four asks, propping himself onto his elbows.

"We could play the way. But after I reply to my own question, you have to ask me a question," I say, turning and facing Four, I cross my legs and lean on my elbows.

"Fine," Four moans.

"My favorite color is orange," I respond to my own question.

"Orange? Who like the color orange?" he makes a disgusted face and I shove him. "Alright, alright. Hmmm, ah. What do you like to do besides sports?"

"Well that's a boring question," I tease. Now it's Four's turn to shove me. "Okay, I like to listen to music, eat, sleep, er, o and I sing a little."

"You sing? Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to hear you sing. Hmm?" he says, picking at his nails.

"Not until you answer the question."

"I also like to sleep and eat, and I play the drums."

"Huh a drummer boy, eh?"

"Oh, shut up music girl."

"Alright drummer boy, what is your real name? I know Four is a nickname."

"My name's Tobias. Now how are you going to answer that? And, and you didn't sing for me," he pretends to be mad at me.

"Tris is a nickname, genius. My name's Beatrice. And I am not singing," I snap back.

"Alrighty then. How did you get your nickname?"

"I thought of it. Beatrice was too girly."

"I got mine because my number in football was four and I scored the most touchdowns out of the rest of the team," he explains.

We continue to play twenty questions for a while. Well it's more a game of question and answer now, we hit twenty questions a while back. I learned that Tobias knows how to shoot a gun, throw knifes, he has never had a girlfriend, and he is a black belt in mixed martial arts. Well, he can protect me if anyone decides to attack me. I told him that I know how to play piano, and that I sing and play at the same time, that I have never had a boyfriend, or been on a date, and that I have never been to any kind of major league sports game. We are now talking about random stuff like our favorite type of candy, movie, food, etc.

I am about to ask Tobias what his favorite song his when he pulls my face to his and kisses me. I hear the fireworks shoot in the air from the game, perfect timing. Tobias pulls away a few seconds later. "So I guess this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" I ask him. I am done with games.

"I guess it does, music girl," he replies and gives me a small smile.

I don't Tobias until Monday. I got a ride from Christina after the party, the guys were all stay over a Zeke's for the night. Christina kept asking me about Tobias, and I asked her about Will. He kissed her too, just after the fireworks had begun.

I pick everybody up on monday and we head to school. I am walking to my locker with Christina when a girl stops us in the hall. I don't recognize her when I look at her, but she sure recognizes me. "Can I help you?" I ask her, letting my irritation show in my voice.

"Yeah, I need you to break up with Four, he's my man," the girl demands.

"Um, I didn't ask to be T- Four's girlfriend, he chose me. Now back down," I reply, glad I caught myself before I said Tobias.

"You slipped up on his name! Huh, you're cheating on him. You slut!" she nearly screams, making every in the hallway turn and stare at us.

"Tris is not cheating on Four. She was just about to say his real name, which he trusted her with. Did he tell you his real name? No, now we have got places to be," Christina says, dragging me around the girl.

"Thanks, how do you know his real name?" I ask Christina once we are by our lockers.

"He had to tell everybody when we played a truth or dare game and he was in his boxers," she explains while grabbing her books.

"Huh," is all I say back. I grab my books and head to spanish. I take a seat in the back, like always, and I start to doodle in my notebook.

"You know when I ask you what you like to do besides sports you never told me that you liked to draw," a familiar voice says.

Tobias. "Well, sorry," I say holding my hands up in defense. "Wait, since when have you been in my spanish class?"

"I missed the first few days because of football training," he starts, then sees my confused look and explains, "if you want to be on the football team, you have to train in the workout room for the first few days of school. The coaches run through drills and get up prepared for the tryouts. It's sorta like a clinic."

"Oh, okay so when are tryouts?" I ask.

"This thursday. Be warned, and bunch of girls run around the track to get a good look at the guys. That one girl who bugged you in the hall, she is always there. Most of the girls, actully all of the girls, flirt with the guys when we get a water break, and she always comes up to me. I think her name is Brooke, I can't remember," he says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Christina will drag me to go run, I'll keep her away from you," I reassure him.

"Thanks, and it will be good for you because you like to run, right?" He asks.

"Yep," I say. Then the teacher starts class and my boring school day begins.

* * *

**Shoutouts**

**lilly2587- I wasn't trying to put to much fluff in... but thanks.**

**Amity1080- Love torturing you with my cliffhangers, good to know its working. MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ashs2ashs- you and her are so alike, it's bonkers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is your lovely update. I don't really have a lot to say besides that I am sooooooo jealous of Divergentobsesser, she (I think she is a girl) got to meet Veronica Roth and Marie Lu! Ah, I'm jelly. **

I hate Brooke. She is a dirty little slut. Grrrrrrrrrr. She started a instagram, facebook, youtube, and tumblr page about me. Well it was her and her gang, the Pops as I call them. The pages aren't good things either, they are full of dirty rotten lies. Some say I'm anorexic, or on depression pills and drugs, and others say I've had one-night stands. None of them are true. Christina showed me the pages, and I hate Brooke right now. My phone rings, it's Christina.

C- R u going 2 b at school? If u want I can pick some people up.

T- I'm going 2 school, it would be worse if I didn't.

C- u still going 2 pick up?

T- Yea. C u in a few.

I get up and throw on a outfit. I don't care what it is, the Pops will find a way to make fun of me anyway. I shove my phone in my back pocket, grab my bag and head downstairs. I grab a bag of pop tarts for breakfast and I hop into my car. I pick Christina up first because she is my best friend, and I don't know if the others know about all the internet pages.

As soon as Christina gets in the car, she hugs me. "Oh my god Tris, I am so sorry for everything, the pages are fake, and-"

"It's fine Chris, I'm trying not to let them get to me and you constantly reminding me of them it is getting harder to forget," I say as we drive to go pick up Will, Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene. Will kisses Christina when he gets in the car. Uriah and Marlene also kiss. "COuld you guys maybe give a warning before you do PDA," I scream at them. They laugh and sit down.

"Is it over?" Lynn asks.

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p'. We drive to school cracking jokes all the way.

Once we get to the school, Uriah turns serious. And when Uriah is serious, it is serious business. "Listen, Tris, we heard about the pages and we're going to do anything we can to keep her and her gang away," Uriah says.

"Thanks guys, but I am going to let it slide. If she sees that it doesn't bother me then she'll go another route and leave this one alone," I respond.

"Yeah, but it does bother you," Will says.

"But she doesn't know that," I smile at him and climb out of the car.

"Smart," Marlene mutters.

We walk down the hall and Christina and I walk toward our lockers. As I get close I have to plug my nose because something smells terrible. I realize that everyone in the hallway is plugging their nose. I half run to my locker and open it up. It was full of fish guts. All of my binders, notebooks, and other school stuff are soaked in fish guts.

"Hey Tris, we heard you like fish. Thought we'd give you a little gift," Brooke says as she walks up to my locker.

"Thanks you're so sweet," I reply sarcastically.

"I know! We also thought we'd torture you because you're anorexic, and fish have so many calories. I can give you directions to the bathroom if you need them," Brooke laughs.

"I don't think I will. But your little stunt ruined all of my books so have fun shopping for replacements," I snicker. I grab Christina's hand and drag her to the office. Once we get there I tell them what happened and they said that they would get replacements. They also said that I could just go to class without my books and they would send e-mails explaining the prank and why I don't have my books. I say thanks and head off to spanish with Christina in tow.

"You're so lucky, you probably don't have to take notes in any classes," Christina groans.

"I guess you're right. I guess there is always a bright side to things," I reply in a daze.

We walk into Spanish class and take seats in back. I notice that Tobias is already in a desk so I sit next to him and Christina sits on the other side of me.

"Why don't you have your books?" Tobias asks.

"Because bitchy Brooke put fish guts in my locker and completely ruined everything in it, so I don't have anything until the office finds replacements for my books," I smile at him.

"Lucky!" he exclaims.

"I know I am," I say. The teacher starts class and my gaze wanders to the window like it does everyday. I notice a figure outside. At first I suspect that he is a lawn mower, but then I see the gun in his hand. I nudge Tobias and point out the window. He looks back at me, his eyes wide.

"Can I ask what you two are doing?" the teacher asks me and Tobias. I just point to the window. The teacher screams. I hear gunshots ring out and the window explodes.

* * *

**Shoutouts**

**cierra- you got it right, but I don't think I am doing those any more because I forgot about them a awhile ago...**

**AwesomeTooAwesome- YAY! I thought I put them together to early, but I guess not!**

**Ashs2ashs- :( sad. And yes, Orange. My story, I get to chose characters favorite colors. **

**Keep reviewing and what not! Love y'all :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I got so many reviews and things that I thought I would update today. Keep asking me questions. Also, Divergent Jojo asked me to co-own a RP (role play) forum. What you do is you create a character in the create a character forum and depending on what faction you make that character yo role play in that headquarters. Also you need to copy and paste the create a character form and fill it out. Here is the link to that: forum/Divergen-RP/144000. SO if you want to check that out, fill free to. **

Luckily no one is right in front of the window or else the would be dead. I am so scared I can't move. Tobias grabs Christina's arm and my hand and he pulls us toward the door which is crowded with everyone in our spanish class. I turn back to look at the window, big mistake. I see a figure climbing into the window, a very familiar figure.

"Chris, that's Will!" I scream at her over the all the other screams of terror.

"It can't be he won't do anything like this," she says looking back at me, sorrow filling her eyes. Then she looks at the figure and tears roll down her cheek.

"Don't worry, he isn't controlling his body or thoughts," Tobias says, giving up in trying to get out of the classroom.

"What do you mean he isn't controlling himself?" Christina screams.

"Zeke told me that Ms. Matthews, the science teacher, was having them make serums. She told some people to make truth serums, peace serums, memory serums, and some people had to make fear serums. But, she told a few students to make an attack serum. It must have gotten into some students systems and taken over. WIll must be one of them," Tobias explains. I look back at the door and see that it is wide open, Tobias also sees this and drags us out of the classroom. As soon as we're out a teacher tells us to go to the cafeteria He (the teacher) tells us that the school is under lockdown. Tobias nods at him and we head to the cafeteria.

Once we get inside of the cafeteria we look for the rest of our friends. Christina points toward the right corner of the cafeteria and we see Uriah, Zeke, and Lynn. We walk over and Zeke and Uriah hug us. "What the hell was that for?" I ask them.

"Well seeing some of your friends safe is a good thing, so why not?" Uriah snaps back. I roll my eyes. We all stand and talk for a few minutes before a teacher blows a blow horn. Yep, that is how teachers get students attention at my school, with blow horns. I see the principal standing on a table with a microphone in his hand.

"Thank you for your attention. We would like to explain the little, er, we'll call it an accident, that we had earlier. Many of the Sophomores know that it is chemistry in their science class. Well the Sophomore science teacher was having the kids create serums and simulations that take over one's brain and control it or do what the certain serum or simulation is meant to do. One of the serums was an attack serum. It causes the person to well, attack. When the serum was perfected, some students in this mornings science class thought that it would be funny to slip the serum into the other students drinks. That was the cause of this mornings attack, the students behind this will be arrested. The serum has worn off and the students under the serum have been informed of what happened. You will see your friends soon enough. Nobody was hurt during the attack, but a few were injured. Thank you,"our principal finishes and climbs down from the table.

"Told you," Tobias teases me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Well, Four, I told you about the serums so ha," Zeke sticks up for me. I high- five him.

"Who's team are you on?" Tobias asks me. I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. "Good, I was scared Zeke was stealing my girl."

"I have my own girlfriend," Zeke states. "Speaking of which, were the hell is Shauna?"

"Was she in first period science?" I ask and Zeke nods. "Well, she was probably under the simulation."

"Probably," Zeke mutters. We all sit in silence for a little while. About five minutes later, the cafeteria doors open and the students under the simulation walk in. Will, Marlene, and Shauna spot us immediately. They all half run half walk over to us. When they arrive, Christina jumps into Will's and Maralene and Shauna leap into their boyfriend's arms. It's a happy reunion.

"Okay, may I have your attention again?" the principal is back on the table. I let out a sigh. "Because of the accident, school is canceled for the rest of the day."

"So, whose house are we going to stay at for the rest of the day?" Lynn asks.

"How 'bout eenie meenie Tris," Zeke says.

"Fine, but do you guys know how to get there," I ask. They all shake their heads.

"But I'm pretty sure Four can follow you when you drive and the rest of us carpool with you," Lynn says.

"Fine," I sigh.

I pull into the driveway with Tobias behind me. I let everyone into my house and there jaws drop.

"Your. House. Is. Freaking. Awesome!" Uriah screams.

"I know it is," I reply dropping my bag in my locker space thingy. "You guys can just drop your stuff anywhere." They do. A soon as I say it they all throw their stuff down.

"Can you give us a tour of your house since I'm pretty sure it is a labyrinth of confusion," Marlene says. I laugh.

"No, because I am pretty sure it would take hours," I reply.

"But what happens if we get lost?" Lynn complains.

"You have a phone, do you not?" I reply walking out of the laundry room and into the kitchen.

We basically hang out until my parents come home. "Tris?" My dad screams through the intercom.

I press the button that lets me speak and say, "I can hear you when you talk in a normal voice dad, and what?"

"Just wanted to let you know that you don't have school for the rest of the week," my dad says in a normal voice.

"Cool, can my friends stay over then?" I ask.

"Sure, but your cousins are coming over tonight."

"Which ones?"

"Your moms side."

"So grandma Edith, Callie, Miranda, Andy, Kyle-"

"Yes, you don't have to list them all. It's Grandma's birthday and she wanted to see your mama, so they are all staying here."

"I'm going to guess that we are doing the cousins playing us thing with soccer."

"You guess correctly. So your friends are welcome to stay, but that means we are having a full house tonight," My dad says.

"Whatever, my friends actually might help us win the soccer game," I joke.

* * *

**Shout outs:**

**4isSexy- Yes I do, especially at baseball games :)**

**Ashs2ashs- I wil, I will. And the fish guts thing was mea. No, I am not 'taking' you language. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so freakin happy. I have 50 some review for 9 chapters. 50 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHH! And I have 40 followers. You have no idea how happy this makes me. *doing happy dance***

"Let me get this straight, you like your cousins? like actually like them?" Zeke asks.

"Not all of them, most of them are self centered snobs and bitches, but Callie and Tyler are really fun," I explain to the best of my abilities.

"Show us a picture of them and explain why they are so awesome," Christina demands.

"You're so needy," I say as I scroll through my pictures, trying to find one of Callie and Tyler. WHen I do I hand it to Tobias who is sitting next to me and he hands it around the circle. As my phone is going around I explain, "Well, Callie and Tyler have this on going prank war. Whenever they come to visit I help Callie get back at Tyler. She is a lot sneaker than him, but he has some really good pranks. They are both really athletic, which is the reason why my family never wins at our 'olympic games' competition," I make air quotes around olympic games, "Callie shaved her head because one of Tyler's pranks went wrong. He put chocolate and cheese fondue in her hair and because her hair is curly it wouldn't come out. She turned around as he was pouring the fondie so it only landed on one part of her hair and she sidestepped when she felt the stuff in her hair. She didn't like the way her blonde hair looked with it flipped over and shaved so she dyed it magenta." I finish and take a deep breath.

"It does look good on her," Marlene says.

"Whenever it starts to fade she dyes it a new color. She recently did it but she didn't tell me what color she dyed it." Right after I say this my phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello," I say into my phone.

"Hey Tris it's Callie, could you maybe get pink hair dye for me?" Callie asks.

"Wash-out?" I ask.

"Duh, I am not that evil," she exclaims.

''Let us meet her" Christina begs.

"I'm putting you on speaker, my friends want to meet you," I say. Callie groans loudly from the other end. "Alright you are on speaker."

"Wonderful, hey all of Tris's friends. Tyler! Stop trying to listen in on my conversations!" she screams at Tyler. "Yes I am plotting my revenge…. I don't care if you failed, you are still being punished."

"Callie," I try to tell her to stop yelling at her brother, my friends are all stifling laughs. She continues to scream from the other end. "Callie!" I scream at her.

"Sorry, Tyler is being an ass. What?"

"You are still on speaker," I say and everyone bursts out laughing, including me.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I could care less about if your friends can hear me," she says.

"Alright, bye," I say and hang up. We all wait for a few minutes then Zeke and Shauna start making out. It's a domino effect from there. One by one we start making out. Tobias and I are on the couch, everyone else is spread out across the floor. I forget everything and just kiss my boyfriend.

CALLIE POV

Tyler and I walk in to Tris and all her friends making out. Tyler and I look at each other and a devilish grin spreads across my face. Tyler nods at me.

I sneak up behind Tris and her boyfriend, they are sitting on the couch. A couch that I want to lay down on. Well, I sort of just want to scare her. I walk up to them so that I am close enough to the couch that I can jump over it. I pull my hands back. Then I shove Tris and her boyfriend off the couch. I jump over the top of the couch and spread myself out across it. Tris grunts and looks back at me. She scowls at me and I smile at her.

Now the whole room is looking at me. Tyler is leaning on the back of the couch.

"Who in the name of god are-" a messy haired boy starts. I cut him off.

"Callie and this is Tyler. Tris introduced me to you over the phone but I guess you all forgot because you were doing so much PDA that you sucked each others brains out. Tris, next time give me a warning," I say. She gives a little laugh and gets up, pulling her boyfriend with her.

"I don't believe that I told you their names," she states.

"Nope," Tyler replies for me. I give him the evil eye.

She goes around the room introducing each of her friends.

TRIS POV

After I introduce my friends we say in a awkward silence for a while.

"Alright, all men or boys in this room get out. I repeat if you have a wiener get out," Callie says pointing toward the door. None of the guys move. She gives each one a death glare and they immediately leave. Uriah mutters something about how he is scared of my cousin. I laugh.

"Why did you make them leave?" SHauna complains once the guys are gone.

"Because I want to start a prank war with you girls. I have an on going one with Tyler, but you girls look very sad and bored without a prank war," Callie explains, still on the couch.

"I'm listening," Marlene says, leaning forward.

''Well it would be a guys versus girls kind of thing. But since you have me and Tris on your team, you have an advantage because we have been doing this for a while. All we have to do to start it is pull a simple prank on all the guys, then Tyler will get the idea and get the guys to get back at us. Of course, being me, I have security things that we can use to 'protect' ourselves from their pranks. There are rules, like you can't prank people on school properties, or if they have a big party or what not coming up. It is really fun," Callie explains.

"So what do we do first?" Christina asks. All of us have devilish grins on our faces.

"We can start by switching out the guys shampoo out with neon green temporary hair dye," Callie says.

"How would we do that, I mean I know all of us are staying over here for the night, but still. What if the guys don't take showers tonight?" Shauna asks.

"Well, when Tris takes you guys to get your stuff, Four can take the guys, and Tris can tell the guys that they have to take showers tonight because they all smell. Then she can tell them to use their own shampoo. Then, when we kick the guys out again we can switch their shampoos with the hair dye. It's simple," Callie states. We all grin and start the plan.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**TO EVERY ONE OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE- I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU ALL!**

**This is the only shoutout because everyone is included in this shoutout**


End file.
